Concept Ideas
Sitemap Concept Ideas * See also Finks_experiments * See also Weapon_Fun --- --- --- --- --- OFTEN SOME IDEAS WHICH WERE MUCH BETTER CONCEIVED THAN WHAT 'WOUND UP' IN THE GAME BUT OTHERS WERE JUST CRAP FOR SOME, I WONDER WHAT THE HELL THEY WERE SMOKING ..." ' FIX vvv to include their text article-ize ConceptLedToBD.jpg ConceptSkyHook.jpg Mothman-bigdaddymuch2.jpg ConceptArtFeltLikeThis.jpg Concept-more-popish.jpg ConceptBathysphereCable2.jpg ConceptPreQuantumz.jpg| IT IS BALLOOON !!! Concept4.jpg CreepBigDaddyEquivalent_Concept.jpg Merge_Weirdness_Concept.jpg OrigSkyHook.jpg TheSurvivors.jpg Movie_bathy_better.jpg OOPS-TOO-PAPIST2.jpg Debute_trailer.jpg NoUnderstanding.jpg AntisemetismEnvelop.jpg WHoThotThisOneUp.jpg|Original portrayal which was decimated and retreaded into half-assedness Whythenalltheimpure.jpg Faceless.jpg ConceptDark.jpg Incrediblybadarchitecture.jpg Passengervehicleconcept.jpg|Too many curves MasterOfTheFlyingGuillotine.jpg TearDemo.jpg|Back When there Still Were To Be 'Choices' MothmanDaddy-.jpg Heavyhitterthrowssteelballs.jpg ItGotzGiantFartProjectors.jpg|How many copies Did this Derp sell ? Oops1000feet.jpg Abominator.jpg IntoLandOfStupid.jpg Oldnoircolumbia.jpg|When they mighta gone to Vampires ... Mergedquartet4.jpg Gonnakillallthehonkys.jpg Bathyspherecableway.jpg TearWeirdness.jpg|Need for Politically Correct opponnents to murder wholesale Problemanimating.jpg|animators hell SoSadSoLame.jpg ILuvStructurallyUnsoundStatues.jpg Lasvegasnotasabsurd_g.jpg Balloono.jpg ActualBuildingFoundations.jpg NahTooRealistic.jpg AllAboutHowThingsWork.jpg Weird2.jpg Building1912.jpg Origartthingee.jpg MoreRealistic.jpg ColumbiaRollercoaster.jpg|WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! OlderSkyhook.jpg Oldturret.jpg Itisballooon.jpg|Back before Quantumz Fantasy took over the story ... Betterinwegot.jpg|Vertical nature missing in the games 'city' setting Clone-or-not-clone.jpg|Automated Machine Gun Nest - Perfect to Keep The 'Lower Orders' IN ORDER Building66.jpg RodanColumbia.jpg|Genesis of Songbird ???????? ---- '''The Infinite Concept Art was Better pix ': For Infinite BS (shown amongst all the premarketing hype) The Skyline Personal Hook Concept (before they decided they wanted a chainsaw equivalent). Still, no matter what its mechanism resulted as, you'd still probably dislocate every joint in your arm/hand/elbow/shoulder trying to use it as they show it to be used THAT HOOK - You still could thoroughly whack the hell out of someone with it (ie- chunk of metal in the face or used to crush a spine), but I guess that wasn't good enuf ... (With all the things they poorly REGURGITATED, the Wrench was discarded). One early concept Skyline 'hook' mechanism DID have it with a body harness - showed a girdle it was attached to (and a weapon mount arm). But I guess that was just too realistic to have in a Fantasy game. (needless to say that one was discarded early). Not really usable to 'whack' with OR to saw faces off. ---- '''Heavily Distorted Humans Don't Animate So Easy : You cannot adequately reuse (all the many) standard 'human' animations, because the body geometry of limb/body distortions won't match those used to create animations for 'normal' human form. (You could try but it would look VERY wrong and badly done.) Tentacles and other added appendages/protrusions likewise need many ADDITIONAL animations to be custom created (for ALL the actions the diverse action scripts will call to be used - and for a DIVERSE set of weirdly shaped bodies). Fortunate Logic : Significant physiological changes (as in mutatious-warpage) to a human are quickly fatal - the disruptions/impairments to their body operations (so we don't really can have the distorted weirdness seen in so much of the Concept Art). Splicers in the MMORPG would follow what BS1 did : mostly retaining the normal human shape with minor distortions, which don't affect the body geometry (possibly with a FEW specializations being created). In time weirdness anaimations could be created, but that would take ALOT of Player work. ---- . . . . . . . . . . So many things not understood - frequent issue with game 'artists' : * A Pistol doesn't need a Telescopic Sight * A 'revolutionary's Pistol supposed to be handy for Concealment - NOT with all this crap glombed onto it (Ditto for the bright red accessorizing dim idea) * Tiny little gas reservoir (for BBs it might work, but not bullets. Ditto for that short barrel) for 7? roiunds - NOT!!! * Silencer ? The velocity of a pistol is already slow/inaccurate enough (silencers work very short range) * High Pressure Gas system rather hard to create without Rubber Gaskets (No sign of how you FILL the Gas back up - a RATHER important feature) KEEP IT SIMPLE STUPID !!! * Useless in Closed-quarter fighting (most revolutionaries use for a 'pistol') * Gas system - WHY ??? - Normal bullets are easier to get and work perfectly well (You NEED special perfectly fitting lead slugs for something like this ... can't use normal bullets.) * As A Clandestine weapon you might as well have made a simple gun. * THIS Kind of KLUDGED thing the User throws away in Disgust (or it gets them killed) * A problematic Limited Use (if realistic) in a game -- where you can keep only 2 guns ... * Mod'ing like this usually ruins the existing gun design's functionality. THIS Earns 3 Derps on the DERPILATION GAME GUN SCALE ---- . . . . . Originally they were looking at having these 'booths' for Booker to be 'Resurrected' at when he (the Player) got killed in the game (like BioShock's Vita-Chamber). They disposed of the idea and just had Elizabeth use her 'god' powers. --- --- --- Bioshock Concept Art had what Looked Like a DDT Flit Spray Gun : ''' Which could be resurrected for 'gaseous' application of various substances. Consider annoying insects and such which might be found in many parts of Rapture (to justify the commonality of the 'Flit gunhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flit_gun' Or for Agricultural use (they had DDT ...) Flybot Crop Dusting (or Smoke screen) or Spraying to keep those damned flies under control. SO Chemistry would be part of the MMORPG's Fabrication mechanisms, with all the wonderful pretty bubbling chemistry lab equipment ... Perfume for all those corpses that nobody seems to want to remove ? Pheromone Control spraygun ? --- --- --- '''Museum of Orphaned Concepts - a Few More Sets of Usable Data Assets : At least a starting point (the themes look) for reworking and expanding the data to what would be needed to be operational in the MMORPG. With the Players doing most of this work (once given proper tools and processing), all kinds of goodness can flow. BTW - With Splicer Dreams™ you can have just about anything you want (perfect place for the weird Infinite BS fantasy...), so it doesn't matter how lame or wrong the objects are in THAT environment. Other things (sealife, diving suit and Splicer variations, ...) can be represented as main game Assets. --- --- --- --- --- . .